microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Windows Display Driver Model
Windows Display Driver Model (WDDM, также WVDDM в эпоху Vista) — это архитектура графических драйверов для видеокарты под управлением Microsoft Windows, начиная с Windows VistaWindows Vista Display Driver Model. Она является заменой для архитектуры видеодрайверов Windows XP и нацелена на повышение производительности графики и новую функциональность. WDDM предоставляет функциональность, необходимую для отображения рабочего стола и приложений с помощью диспетчера рабочего стола — диспетчера составных окон, работающего поверх Direct3D. Она также поддерживает интерфейсы новой инфраструктуры DXGI (DirectX Graphics Infrastructure), необходимые для основных операций создания и управления устройством. Спецификация WDDM требует видеокарту, поддерживающую по меньшей мере Direct3D 9, и должна реализовывать интерфейсы до Direct3D 9 для совместимости со старыми приложениями Direct3D; по желанию она может реализовывать интерфейсы для Direct3D 10/10.1 и выше. Возможности, привнесённые моделью WDDM Драйверы WDDM открывают новые функциональные области, которые не предоставлялись на унифицированной основе более ранними моделями графических драйверов: Виртуализованная видеопамять В контексте графики виртуализация означает, что отдельные процессы (в пользовательском пространстве) не могут видеть память соседних процессов даже путём вставки фальшивых команд в командный поток. Драйверы WDDM позволяют делать виртуализацию видеопамятиGraphics Memory Reporting in WDDM и подстановку страниц видеопамяти в системную память. Если окажется, что доступной видеопамяти недостаточно для хранения всех видеоданных и текстур, данные, не используемые в текущий момент, перемещаются в системную память или на диск. Если вытесненные данные становятся нужны, они загружаются обратно. Виртуализация была в некоторой степени возможна в драйверах, рассчитанных на предыдущие модели построения (такие, как модель драйверов Windows XP), но это была целиком зона ответственности драйвера, а не системы. Диспетчеризация Исполняемый модуль управляет диспетчеризацией (планированием) конкурирующих между собой графических контекстов.The role of the Windows Display Driver Model in the DWM Каждый список команд помещается в очередь для исполнения графическим процессором, и может быть выгружен исполняемым модулем, если появляется более важная задача и если выполнение списка ещё не началось. Такое поведение отличается от потоков центрального процессора, где задача не может быть прервана и поэтому занять больше времени, чем нужно и заставить компьютер медленнее отвечать на запросы. Гибридный алгоритм планирования между родными и лёгкими потоками со взаимодействием потоков даёт бесшовный параллелизм. Важно заметить, что планирование — это не новая идея, но ранее была сферой ответственности разработчиков драйверов. WDDM пытается унифицировать опыт разных разработчиков, управляя выполнением задач графического процессора. Межпроцессное совместное использование поверхностей Direct3D Графическая поверхность Direct3D — это область памяти, содержащая информацию о текстурированных ячейках, используемых для просчёта двумерной или трёхмерной сцены. WDDM позволяет процессам совместно использовать поверхности Direct3DCross Process Resource Sharing. Поэтому приложение может включить ячейку, созданную другим приложением, в рассчитываемую сцену. Совместное пользование текстур процессами до WDDM было сложной задачей, поскольку требовало копирования данных из видеопамяти в системную память и назад, в видеопамять нового устройства. Расширенная отказоустойчивость Если драйвер WDDM зависнет или встретит сбой, графический стек перезапустит драйвер. При сбое графической аппаратуры произойдёт перехват этого события и, если необходимо, драйвер будет перезапущен. Драйверы для Windows XP были вольны реагировать на аппаратные сбои на своё усмотрение, либо уведомлением пользователя, либо попыткой устранить ошибку молча. С драйвером WDDM все сбои аппаратуры вызывают перезапуск драйвера, а пользователь получает всплывающее сообщение; это унифицирует поведение драйверов разных разработчиков. Предыдущие драйверы реализовывались полностью в режиме ядра, в то время как WDDM частично реализован в пользовательском режиме. Если область пользователя даст невосстановимую ошибку, это в худшем случае неожиданно прервёт работу приложения вместо синего экрана, как это было в предыдущих моделях драйверов. WDDM также позволяет перезапускать или вытаскивать графическую аппаратуру без надлежащей перезагрузки. На практике, обновление драйвера не должно требовать перезагрузки. Необходима новая модель драйверов Одним из основных сценариев, которые делает возможным Windows Display Driver Model, является Desktop Window Manager. Поскольку рабочий стол и окна приложений, управляемые DWM, являются приложениями Direct3D, количество открытых окон напрямую влияет на требуемый объём видеопамяти. Поскольку нет ограничения на количество открытых окон, доступной видеопамяти может оказаться недостаточно, и потребуется виртуализация. Поскольку содержимое окон, которые DWM объединяет в конечный рабочий стол, создаётся разными процессами, необходимо межпроцессное совместное использование графических поверхностей. Также, поскольку одновременно с DWM на рабочем столе могут работать другие приложения DirectX, приложения должны иметь возможность совместного доступа к графическому процессору, что требует диспетчеризации. Однако сказанное справедливо для Майкрософтовской реализации составного рабочего стола под Windows Vista, с другой стороны, составной рабочий стол теоретически не нуждается в новой модели графических драйверов. Успешные реализации составных рабочих столов существовали до Windows Vista на других платформах, таких, как Quartz, Compiz, WindowFX. Своим подходом Microsoft попытался сделать надёжный WDDM как обобщение опыта по разным графическим процессорам от различных производителей, как стандартизацию их свойств и качеств. Программные свойства, отсутствующие у других моделей драйверов, можно было бы сделать несущественными с помощью дополнений или если бы была доступна менее ограничивающая или просто другая модель драйверов. Ограничения Новая модель драйверов требует, чтобы графическая аппаратура поддерживала, по крайней мере, Shader Model 2.0 (fixed function pipeline is now translated to 2.0 shaders). Однако, по информации Microsoft, на 2009 год только около 1—2 процентов аппаратуры использовало модель драйверов Windows XP, а остальные уже являются WDDM-совместимыми. Модель также требует наличия некоторых других аппаратных возможностей (по этой причине, например, аппаратура, поддерживающая SM 2.0, такая, как Intel GMA 900, не проходит сертификацию на WDDMIntel excuse for no GMA900 WDDM driver: no «HW Scheduler» no driver, Beyond3D, October 26, 2006.). Одно из ограничений драйвера WDDM версии 1.0 в том, что он не поддерживает одновременно несколько драйверов в многоадаптерном многомониторном окружении. Если у многомониторной системы более одного графического адаптера, оба адаптера должны использовать один и тот же драйвер WDDM. Если используется более одного драйвера, Windows выключит один из них. . У WDDM 1.1 уже нет такого ограничения.Working With the Windows 7 Graphics Architecture: WinHEC 2008 В WDDM 1.0/1.1 отсутствуют некоторые режимы, ранее обслуживавшиеся непосредственно драйвером, такие, как растяжка рабочего стола на несколько мониторовAre there Control Panel features that were available under Windows XP that are no longer available on Windows Vista?Stretched Desktop or Spanning Mode Not Available in Catalyst Control Center Under Windows Vista, хотя режим Dual ViewDescription of DualView in Windows XP по-прежнему доступен.MultiMonitor Support and Windows Vista WDDM 1.1 Windows 7 поддерживает важные дополнения к WDDM, известные как WDDM 1.1; подробности этой новой версии были раскрыты на WinHEC 2008. Новые возможности включают : * DXGI 1.1, что характеризует возвращение аппаратного ускорения двумерного графического интерфейса пользователя для использования системой GDI и Direct2D/DirectWrite (но не GDI+) ** BitBlt, StretchBlt, TransparentBlt ** AlphaBlend, ColorFill ** Поддержка шрифтов ClearType * Интерфейс драйвера устройства Direct3D 11 (DDI) * DXVA-HD DDI * Hardware video overlay DDI * Необязательное шифрование AES 128 * Необязательное декодирование зашифрованного графического содержимого * Поддержка нескольких драйверов в многоадаптерном многомониторном окружении Аппаратное ускорение операций GDI и Direct2D/DirectWrite помогает уменьшить расход памяти в Windows 7, поскольку системе компоновки DWM больше не нужно держать копию системной памяти для всех графических поверхностей, используемых GDI/GDI+, как это было в Windows Vista.Greg Schechter’s Blog: Redirecting GDI, DirectX, and WPF applicationsEngineering Windows 7 Graphics Performance WDDM 1.1, Direct3D 11, Direct2D и DirectWrite также будут доступными с выходом Windows Vista Platform Update; однако, GDI/GDI+ в Vista будет по-прежнему полагаться на программный просчёт , и Desktop Window Manager будет продолжать использовать Direct3D 9Ex. Драйверы WDDM 1.1 обратно совместимы со спецификацией WDDM 1.0; как драйверы 1.0, так и 1.1 можно использовать в Windows Vista с Platform Update или без него. WDDM 1.2 Поддерживается в Windows 8. WDDM 1.3 Поддерживается в Windows 8.1. WDDM 2.0 На WinHEC 2006 Microsoft говорил о своих планах сделать значительное изменение WDDM для улучшения многозадачности применительно к графическим процессорам. Согласно информации Microsoft, WDDM 1.0 позволяет выполнять лишь элементарное планирование задач с просчётом «batch queue» granularity. WDDM 2.0 и WDDM 2.1', которые планировались после выхода VistaWinHEC 2006: Display Driver Logistics And Testing но относительно которых Microsoft не огласил дату выхода в свет (Windows 8 поддерживает лишь WDDM 1.2), могли бы предложить вытесняющую многозадачность на уровне мелких структурных единиц и потребовали бы нового поколения графических процессоров.WinHEC 2006: Windows Display Driver Model (WDDM) v2 And Beyond Поддерживается в Windows 10. Примечания Ссылки * MSDN — WDDM Introduction * List of GPUs supporting WDDM Категория:Драйверы Категория:Windows Vista